Going Home
by RikuNghts
Summary: Cid and Vincent Songfic with Evanescence's My Immortal. My first songfic, tell me what you think. Rating for implied Shonen-ai. Don't like don't read, no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters it is being used with. 

Alright, this is my first songfic, and I really hope you like it. Please don't be too harsh since it is my first. No flames please. They are pointless. But if you like it, please review and tell me!!

Song: My Immortal, by Evanescence (if you haven't heard the song you really should. It's one of the saddest and most beautiful I have ever heard.)

Cid and Vincent from Final Fantasy 7. (don't like them together, don't read this, you HAVE been warned) This takes place two years after Sephiroth and Meteor have been destroyed. It's also a few months before Cid ends up in Traverse Town to all you readers who are familiar with my other fic. ^_^ Please enjoy.

Evanescence: My Immortal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent stands in the basement of Shinra Mansion, looking at his coffin with Cid standing next to him.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

He pictures the day he was locked in the coffin, and waking to find he was utterly alone.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

He starts walking back to the coffin, but Cid grabs his arm.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

He holds out his golden arm, and Cid takes it, shaking his head.

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He sees Hojo leaning over him, laughing, before the lights dim around him.

Cid pulls Vincent close to him, looking into his eyes.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

He reaches up and gently brushes away the tears spilling from Vincent's crimson eyes.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

They are alone in Cid's room, Vincent tossing in his sleep, waking to scream. Cid grabs his shoulders and holds him, comforting him.

_And I've held you hand through all of these years_

Their memories flash back to two years before when they were still battling Sephiroth and Meteor.

_But you still have all of me_

Cid pulls Vincent into a warm embrace, kissing his eyes gently.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

Vincent pictures the first time he saw Cid in Rocket Town, smoking a cigarette and leaning over a broken airship.

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Vincent moves towards the coffin again, but Cid holds him tighter, burying his head in Vincent's chest.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Vincent winces and falls to his knees as he once again sees the horror that he has become in a mirror on the wall. Cid falls with him, still holding him.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

Cid kisses the fresh tears away.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Vincent struggles to get away but gives in and collapses into Cid's arms.

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Cid begins rocking Vincent slowly, tears flowing from his blue eyes, Vincent sobbing, his arms wrapped around the other man's chest.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Vincent murmurs to Cid through his tears. "I've been alone all along." Cid shakes his head, answering. "You're never alone."

_When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Cid stands, pulling Vincent with him. "Let's go home." He says gently, wrapping his arms around the taller mans waist, and pulling him out the door with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really hope you liked it. I don't know if one was done like this before with this song, I checked but I didn't see any. Anyway, I got the idea when listening to my Evanescence CD, (which rocks!!) and cried while I wrote this. Hope you like it. ^_~


End file.
